1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage racks as may be employed by craftsmen and mechanics, in general, and to storage racks for containing such items as screws, nuts, washers, bolts, springs, dowels, nails, knobs, anchors and caps of different size, composition and types as are utilized in the shops and garages of home craftsmen and mechanics, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be appreciated by such home craftsmen and mechanics, storing all types of these devices in containers on shelves leaves much to be desired. First of all, many types of containers are required to store each item separately. Secondly, when stored on a shelf, it becomes difficult to determine exactly what contents are stored in each container. Thirdly, as typically happens, what is being looked for is located in a container at the back of a shelf—and, therefore, everything on the shelf in front of it must be moved away and/or about in order to get the container whose contents are desired to be worked with. While some home-do-it-yourselfers take to storing these items in empty baby food bottles, such containers oftentimes are too small to carry the quantity of nails, bolts, anchors, caps and the other relatively large items of this nature. Additionally, it is not unusual for these types of containers to slip off the shelf, fall to the ground, and shatter when looking for that one or two containers of interest located at the rear of the shelf. Large containers, on the other hand, take up too much room on the shelf to enable the storing of more than a handful of these types of devices. While a “week-end”, “once-in-a-while” fixer-upper apartment or home dweller might not care if brads, washers, nuts, and caps are mixed together, for the quality or professional worker, that is generally not acceptable—they should all be kept separate.